


You hear a creature creeping up behind, you’re out of time

by Toomanyfandoms99



Series: (No Longer A) Secret Marriage [33]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Secret Marriage, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toomanyfandoms99/pseuds/Toomanyfandoms99
Summary: Dean exhaled through his nose, absorbing the information.  “That does sound pretty bad.  Damn.”  Dean unclicked his seatbelt and muttered under his breath, “why does this always happen to us?”Cas heard him, to Dean’s chagrin.  “We may be destined, but we are also cursed.”  Cas shifted in his seat.  “I offered my services, should they need a former angel.  You don’t have to get involved.”“But I want to,” Dean said resolutely, startling even himself as he stared into his husband’s eyes, “and I have to.”





	You hear a creature creeping up behind, you’re out of time

**Author's Note:**

> Title lyrics are taken from Michael Jackson’s “Thriller.” Enjoy!

Castiel was sick of waiting.

Something was going on in Heaven. Balthazar’s radio silence and lack of visits confirmed that. Even Jack took time out of his busy schedule to see Dean and Cas.

Cas stormed into Heaven’s headquarters, his expression containing enough anger to level a city block.

He burst into Balthazar’s office. Cas was shocked at how weary his older brother looked. The sight gave him pause.

Balthazar glanced up at Cas in surprise. “Oh. Hello, Cassie. How are you?”

Castiel’s anger returned quickly. “Why haven’t you come visited me?”

“I told you as soon as I had the chance, I would. I’m sorry.”

“What’s going on?” Cas stalked over to the desk. “Tell me,” Cas demanded.

“Nothing,” Balthazar lied.

“Don’t pull that shit on me,” Cas said angrily. “I’m your brother, your family. You may have protected me when I was a child, but now I’m a bitter old man who doesn’t like to be lied to.” Castiel knew this sunk in Balthazar’s mind. To help hammer in the nail, he said forcefully, “you’re going to try that again. What’s. Going. On?”

Balthazar sighed deeply, leaned back in his chair, and met his brother’s eyes. “Okay. Here’s the deal. A few weeks ago, a rift opened in Hell.” Cas’s eyes widened. This was far worse than he imagined it would be. “It was only open for a few minutes, but a dozen monsters, a coterie of demons, and a single tortured soul got out. Thirty in all.” Cas was relieved it was only thirty. Demons would be easy enough, but monsters were tricky to kill. “A chimera attacked headquarters recently. The only monster to break into Heaven so far. Since then, we’ve been getting reports of monsters in various dimensions. A basilisk nearly destroyed the monochrome dimension. But so far, our number of thirty has been reduced to twenty. It’s been a slow-going process, which is why I haven’t been to see you. This requires most of my time and energy.” Before Cas could open his mouth, Balthazar answered, “your help is not required at this time. Thanks for offering, though.”

Cas pursed his lips. “I feel useless.” This is the first time Castiel wished he had his powers back.

“If something else happens in Heaven, I’ll let you know,” Balthazar said. “And you’re not useless. Even as a human, you could probably take on a cyclops with sheer willpower.”

“Plus my knowledge of thousands of ways on how to kill someone without my powers,” Cas reminded him. “I can be of use, if you ever need me.”

“I know that. And you know why I didn’t tell you this until now.”

Cas nodded. “I understand. But I’m throwing my hat in the ring anyway. I’ll be waiting.” At that, Castiel left Balthazar’s office.

————

Dean had always wanted to try race car driving.

Now, thanks to Heaven’s infinite possibilities, he finally could.

He had created a simple oval-shaped track and turned his Baby into a roaring racing machine.

Wearing the trademark racing jumpsuit, — just for fun — Dean got in his tuned-up Impala and took a deep breath.

He knew he couldn’t die again, but he was still a bit nervous. He didn’t even have Cas to calm him down. Cas was visiting his brother.

Dean put on his seatbelt and clenched his jaw. He put the gear into neutral and hovered his foot over the gas pedal. With his hands in the correct position at the wheel, he fixed the rearview mirror and looked at the track ahead of him.

Here we go.

He put the gear into drive, the car thrumming with power all around him, and slammed the gas pedal.

Dean’s skin nearly peeled off as the Impala shot forward, the wheels burning rubber. Dean gained his bearings quickly, knowing that the arc turn was coming up.

He was dead, but he’d never felt more alive. 

His teeth rattled as he hollered. His skin vibrated and his heart soared from adrenaline. The wind whipping his hair and face was wonderfully intense.

Dean turned Baby around the arc slowly, inching the wheel in the left direction. His first turn went well, but the next one was coming up soon. Dean got comfortable in his seat. He was starting to get the hang of this. After the first moment of fear and joy, he felt in control.

And pretty badass.

Dean swerved in a perfect arc at the next turn, completing his first wrap around the track. He pressed his foot a little harder against the pedal, his miles per hour climbing upwards on the meter. He was reaching 150 miles per hour. 

He racked up rounds along the oval track quickly and easily. Dean counted the wrap-arounds in his head. Before Dean knew it, his meter had reached 200 miles per hour. 

Dean ignored his heart thumping out of his chest as the wind bit at his skin. He concentrated on driving, arcing the wheel when he had to and keeping his posture steady.

When Dean reached thirty rotations, a sense of calm enveloped him. He was in the eye of the storm, shielded within the chaos. He was there, but he wasn’t. 

He felt invincible.

Dean laughed maniacally as he drove around the track, not slowing down until he was near his fiftieth rotation. He started to slow down gradually, his meter falling bit by bit. Dean eased on the brakes, coming down from the high of speeding inch by inch.

A few moments later, Dean came to a nice stop on his fiftieth rotation.

Baby hummed with excitement, the noise settling to a soft purr. Dean pulled the keys out of the ignition and laid back against his seat. He leaned his head back, closed his eyes, and laughed delightedly.

Dean heard someone click open Baby’s door and slide in next to him. He cut his laughter short.

Dean tilted his head to the side and cracked his eyes open. 

“Have fun?” Cas inquired.

Dean studied his husband. Something was wrong. 

“I did,” Dean said neutrally. He switched into concerned husband mode. “Now what’s the matter?”

Cas leaned back against the passenger’s seat and sighed. “I don’t wanna ruin your mood.” A side smile reached his lips. “You were pretty good.”

Dean matched Cas’s smile. “Thank you. And you could never ruin my mood.” Dean’s expression grew serious. “Now tell me, darlin’.”

Cas looked at Dean warily. “A rift opened in Hell. Some monsters escaped. Only one has come here so far, but there’s twenty left that are unaccounted for.”

Dean exhaled through his nose, absorbing the information. “That does sound pretty bad. Damn.” Dean unclicked his seatbelt and muttered under his breath, “why does this always happen to us?”

Cas heard him, to Dean’s chagrin. “We may be destined, but we are also cursed.” Cas shifted in his seat. “I offered my services, should they need a former angel. You don’t have to get involved.”

“But I want to,” Dean said resolutely, startling even himself as he stared into his husband’s eyes, “and I have to.”

Cas read between the lines, searching Dean for the smallest hint of doubt.

He found none.

Cas held Dean’s gaze, then rested a hand on Dean’s cheek. Dean nestled into the touch like a cat craving contact. Cas said, “I love you.”

Dean pulled Cas into a chaste kiss, his insides warming at the simple press of lips. Dean murmured, “I love you too. So. Regarding this new situation-”

“We have to wait it out,” Cas confirmed.

“Well, husband,” Dean smirked, “that doesn’t mean we can’t have some fun adventures while we wait.”

Cas, to Dean’s surprise, was game for it. “Where should we start?”

————

Jack flew into Balthazar’s office in a frenzy. Balthazar stood abruptly upon seeing the crazed look in the nephilim’s eyes.

Jack managed, “an upir. The dark dimension.”

“Shit,” Balthazar uttered. “I’ll get the stakes and flashlights.”

————

Dean flipped when Cas took him to the movie cube.

This part of Heaven had every movie ever made on the biggest screen Dean had ever seen. There was also technology that allowed watchers to be inside the movie itself.

Dean and Cas chose to use this technology. It was absolutely hilarious and loads of fun to be inside a horror movie. Dean raved about it to Mary when he visited her hours later.

————

Jack and Balthazar walked, armed to the teeth and carrying multiple flashlights, through the dark dimension. They were on high alert. 

The problem with upirs was that they were stronger than normal vampires. Sunlight didn’t affect them at all. They required specialized stakes that were blessed by a high-ranking angel. That box, of course, was ticked by Balthazar blessing some sharpened pieces of wood. 

Jack heard a hissing noise come from the darkness on his left. He swerved his flashlight in that direction, and saw a dark-clothed woman baring her fangs.

Balthazar went to Jack’s side just as the upir began to charge. Balthazar blocked her from attacking Jack, using his strength to throw her a few feet back. Jack took this opportunity to recover and throw a stake. She moved faster than lightning before the stake could hit her skin. She pushed Jack a league away, the nephilim landing shakily before he could crash on the floor.

As Jack dashed over to Balthazar, he finally got the pointy end of a stake in the upir’s collarbone. The creature shrieked and howled in pain. Jack procured a second stake and drove it into her chest. The upir screeched and slowly turned to dust.

Jack and Balthazar dropped their bloody stakes and took a few shaky breaths, their flashlights hitting the ground.

They left the dark dimension and went back to headquarters.

————

As Dean sat by the lake, an idea came into his head.

Recognizing the expression, Cas asked what Dean thought of.

This lead to Dean creating a small yacht in their lake and asking Cas if he wanted to spend the day on the water.

Once Castiel surveyed the yacht and the interior, he couldn’t say no.

They spent their daylight hours swimming and doing cannonballs off the front of the yacht. Every time Dean landed a perfect cannonball, Cas would swim towards him and kiss him passionately. Dean did so many cannonballs they made his legs feel like jelly. But he didn’t give a lick about that. Dean had a new hobby: kissing Cas in their own private lake. And he would do anything to become an expert in that profession.

They made out in the lake most of the day, laughing and murmuring sweet nothings to each other, glad they couldn’t get pruney from staying in the water too long. Another one of Heaven’s perks.

When it was almost time for their projected sunset, Dean and Castiel settled in a nest of blankets on the foredeck. As they air dried, they laid on their stomachs and watched the sun move downwards.

As their surroundings turned a yellow-orange color, Dean murmured, “darlin’?”

Castiel moved to a side position, propping his head up with his elbow. “Mhm?”

Dean mirrored his position. “I want things to be like this every day.”

“So do I,” Cas admitted. “I feel especially in tune with you right now. I wonder why.”

“Our bond only hums when we’re happiest,” Dean deduced.

Cas thought about it and nodded. “I suppose you’re right.” Castiel used his unoccupied hand to grab Dean’s jaw and pull him into a kiss. Dean whimpered uncharacteristically as Cas took the bold route and pulled on Dean’s bottom lip with his teeth. Dean practically whined like a child when Cas withdrew. 

“That better be a ‘take me to bed’ kiss,” Dean murmured.

“That’s a ‘take me to bed after the sun sets’ kiss,” Cas corrected. 

Castiel flipped onto his back, directing his attention to the sunset. Dean sighed quietly and did the same.

————

Balthazar locked the demon in Heaven’s jail, the woman making snarky comments while he shut her inside.

Something about her was oddly compelling. She had appeared in his office out of thin air, her eyes made of black fire and her skin ghostly pale. She looked lost. Frightened, even. These two qualities were why Balthazar took her to Heaven’s prison instead of just killing her.

But as they walked, the more aware the demon became. Despite being confused and spouting biting sentences, she still followed him past dozens of cells. He didn’t even need to restrain her, she was so compliant.

Well, physically. Not verbally compliant. 

Balthazar waited until he shut the demon in her cell to ask who she was.

The black-haired brown-eyed woman stuck her chin up and declared, “my name’s Meg. What’s it to you?”

It didn’t mean anything to him. 

Therein lies the issue. 

Balthazar feels like it should.

————

Dean doesn’t think he’ll be able to walk again.

Making love to his beautiful husband in a king-sized bed covered with animal furs while on a yacht was a religious experience. 

A. Religious. Experience.

As Dean allowed his eyes to shut, all he could visualize behind his dark eyelids was what just occurred. Nothing made Dean feel more like a red-blooded man in his life. 

Nothing.

Dean was pretty sure he was going have a limp tomorrow. 

He couldn’t be more ecstatic about it.

Cas’s arms snaked around Dean’s hips. The way their bodies fit together so perfectly should be a criminal offense, Dean thinks.

Dean’s favorite pair of lips brushed his. Dean’s favorite voice spoke to him gruffly. “How do you feel, beautiful?”

Dean’s mouth quirked upwards, Cas pecking the side of his upturned mouth. “I feel...overwhelmed by you.”

Cas knew instantly what he meant. “I felt,” Cas smiled against Dean’s cheek, “overwhelmed by you too.” Cas inhaled, “the way you just,” Cas exhaled, “dominated me.” Cas pecked Dean’s lips. “You were more...carefree than usual. It was hot.”

Dean hummed in delighted surprise. “I’ll make love to you on this boat any day. Just say when. Alright, darlin’?”

Cas answered with a soft kiss. “That’s a good plan.”

————

Jack portaled into Balthazar’s office and fell to the ground. He landed hard, coughing up smoke, his hair and clothes singed by fire.

Fucking dragon.

He heard a chair screech and someone walk towards him. A figure knelt beside Jack as he coughed. A hand rubbed his back and a Scottish lilt said soothingly, “it’s alright, Jack. It’s okay. You’re okay.”

Jack felt his lungs clear, his throat taking in fresh air. His heart beat at its normal rate again. He propped himself up on his hands shakily.

“What happened?” Balthazar asked, his eyes filled with concern.

Jack replied, “there’s a dragon in the sky dimension.”

Balthazar sat on the floor with Jack and sighed tiredly. “Of course there’s a fucking dragon in the fucking sky dimension.” He stared at the ceiling and said, “if that thing gets bored over there, it’s coming here next.”

“I figured that,” Jack said. “That’s why I tried to help. They got it restrained for now.”

Balthazar exhaled deeply. “I hope they can buy us as much time as possible. We should start fashioning spears.”

Jack nodded in agreement.

————

The yacht docked back towards the cabin early that morning.

When Dean and Castiel reached solid ground again, they were greeted by Soda wagging his tail excitedly.

Dean and Cas took a moment to shower the celestial Labrador retriever with affection. Then, Soda dashed towards their cabin, as if telling them to follow him. The couple did so curiously, materializing on jeans and tees rather than remaining in swim trunks.

It was a good thing they did.

At the front of their house was Jack, smiling boyishly at their arrival. Soda ran happily towards the nephilim. Jack knelt down, petting Soda as he approached. “Hey, Soda. Looking good, buddy.”

Dean and Cas caught up with Soda and Jack a moment later. 

“Hey, Jack,” Cas said warmly.

“How’s it goin’, kiddo?” Dean asked.

Jack smiled amusedly. He hadn’t been a kid in many decades. “I’m okay. Uncle Balthazar would like to speak to you.”

“Both of us?” Cas asked.

“He didn’t specify,” Jack replied. “You can both come.”

————

Balthazar didn’t have to wait long for Jack to teleport Castiel and Dean in front of Heaven’s prison.

His little brother and Dean had matching confused faces upon surveying their surroundings. Jack zapped away, most likely to do a dimensional sweep for monsters.

“Hi,” Balthazar said. “Do either of you know a demon named Meg?”

Both of their expressions changed in vastly different ways. Dean’s lips formed a thin line, his eyes filling with...envy. Cas looked like he had just seen a ghost. He was in a daze, as if unsure of what he just heard.

What was going on? Balthazar was itching to find out.

“So you do know her,” Balthazar said. “How?”

Neither of them wanted to answer that question, it seemed. The couple shared a long look, then broke apart.

Cas told Balthazar, “she was my sort-of girlfriend.”

There was a beat of silence. Balthazar held up a finger and materialized a full glass of water. He drank it down in big gulps, leaving the last gulp in his mouth. He removed the glass from his lips, waited a beat, then did a colossally dramatic spit take. “What?!” He sputtered. He blinked rapidly and observed Castiel and Dean, who were unimpressed with his display.

“Is she in there?” Cas asked, nudging his head towards the prison.

“Yup,” Balthazar said, making his empty glass disappear.

“She’s supposed to be dead,” Cas said with a shrug, “but what even is death, anymore. Why did you put her in jail?”

“She’s...interesting,” Balthazar said, choosing the word carefully. He didn’t know what he could say in this situation. He didn’t even know his little brother had an ex-anything, especially an ex-girlfriend that was a demon. With Dean added into the mix, this whole predicament could turn into a soap opera.

Balthazar wished he hadn’t missed so much of Castiel’s life.

“Can I see her?” Cas inquired.

Balthazar wondered how Dean felt about this, but he didn’t chance a glance in Dean’s direction. That could have potentially disastrous consequences for him. “She hasn’t posed any danger, so I don’t see why not.”

While Balthazar got the entrance opened, Dean and Cas had a nonverbal conversation. Maybe they actually were speaking. Just in their heads.

What a creepy thought. Balthazar deduced it was probably true, though.

The prison entrance gates opened, Castiel gliding past empty cells with Balthazar and Dean. No one spoke until they reached Meg’s cell.

————

Meg looked the same as she did before Cas’s last encounter with her. Meg’s hair was long and wavy and black again, not a trace of bleach blonde strands in sight. She looked as she did when she cared for Castiel in the nuthouse.

Meg approached Cas in disbelief. She curled her hands over the jail bars, staring up at Cas with big brown eyes. “Clarence?”

Castiel hadn’t heard that nickname in a lifetime. He didn’t know how to feel about it. He remained silent.

Meg directed her attention to her onlookers. “Hiya, Dean. Hi, archangel dude with the hot accent.”

Balthazar snorted. “I’m gayer than a pride parade. Sorry.”

Meg pouted. “That’s too bad.” She looked back at Cas and Dean. Then Cas, and Dean again. A realization crossed her features. Meg smirked. “It’s about time you both did something about the sexual tension. It was hard Frenching Clarence knowing that he was into a hot blonde.”

Castiel glanced at Dean uneasily. 

“Yeah,” Meg said, “I knew. Dean was always so jealous when I was with you, Clarence. What did it take for you two to get a clue? A near-death experience?” She paused, finding the answer in the couple’s eyes. “That’s how I thought it would happen. Congratulations, guys. Well, bis. And don’t worry. I promise I’m not here to start shit, okay?” Cas could tell she was being truthful, despite her tone suggesting otherwise. “Clarence and I have been done since I was brutally stabbed saving our old boy Dean over there.”

Dean clenched his jaw, ready to bark out an insult. Cas gave him a look, and Dean’s anger smoothed out.

“Why did you come to Heaven?” Castiel asked.

Meg sighed. “Well, a giant rip thingy opened in my section of Hell, and I was dragged through by a pack of demons that want to kill me. I ran from dimension to dimension, but I finally shook them.” Meg smiled in victory. “This was the closest astral plane I could get to,” she held out her hands, as if presenting something, “so here I am.”

Cas studied her, trying to find any cracks in her story. After a few beats, he concluded that she was being honest.

Despite always claiming she was a bad demon, Cas knew Meg was a fairly good one. Castiel was reminded of something Meg said once, about her being kind of good and him being kind of bad, all due to their influence on each other.

Meg noticed Cas fiddling with his silver wedding ring. “Clarence,” she sang, “do you have something to tell me?” Meg grinned — truly grinned, without a hint of malice — and said, “congratulations are in order again.” She looked at Dean. “I didn’t think you were the marrying kind, Dean. Good for you. My old unicorn deserves that.”

Balthazar stifled a laugh. “I didn’t know you were a unicorn, Cassie.”

Cas shot his brother a dark look. Balthazar shut his mouth and grew silent.

“I’ve heard enough. Bye, Meg.” Cas glided away from the cell, Dean and Balthazar following.

“Bye, Clarence,” Meg’s voice echoed.

————

“What are you gonna do with her?” Castiel asked Balthazar.

“I don’t know,” Balthazar said. “But maybe she can help us.”

Dean’s continued silence was unnerving Cas. Nonetheless, Cas asked, “you want her to help you find the demons that escaped Hell?”

“They’re looking for her, anyway.”

“I don’t condone using her as bait,” Cas said, “but you’re the leader. Just be careful.”

There were a few silent footfalls. Then, Balthazar posed a suggestion. “Maybe you should question her. She’s honest with you.”

Cas thought about the repercussions of such an action. Dean’s silence was seriously freaking him out. 

Castiel sent Dean a mental message: “What do you think?”

Thankfully, Dean sent: “I think the sooner this rift business is resolved, the better.”

That was the closest thing to a blessing Cas would get. He told Balthazar, “I’ll question her tomorrow.”

“Thank you.”

Cas nodded in assent, the group reaching the prison entrance. The gates opened swiftly, Jack waiting for them. He teleported Dean and Castiel back to their shared Heaven.

————

Dean wouldn’t talk to Castiel.

As soon as they returned to the cabin, Dean locked himself inside their bedroom.

Cas tried to open the door, but it was no use. Dean was an incredibly adept learner. If he wanted to shut Cas out, there was nothing Castiel could do about it.

He wandered around the woods with Soda, the chocolate Labrador retriever boundering happily. Cas caught on that Soda was trying to cheer him up with his boundless excitement.

It didn’t work. Castiel’s mind whirred.

He believed every word Meg said. She didn’t want to cause any trouble. She just wanted protection, which Balthazar provided by locking her up where nothing can get to her. Cas believed Meg wanted to help, and she would answer his questions.

But her presence still caused problems. Castiel knew what was running through Dean’s head upon seeing Meg again. Cas didn’t need their bond or the ability to read Dean’s mind to know what he was thinking about.

After an hour walking in the woods with Soda, Cas went back to the cabin. The bedroom door was ajar, but the bathroom door was now closed. Dean had taken advantage of Cas’s absence to switch rooms.

Castiel listened at the bathroom door, and heard the shower running. He turned the knob slowly and silently, glad that Dean had forgotten to lock the door.

Cas closed the door and heard sniffling coming from behind the shower curtain.

Was Dean crying? Over this?

Unacceptable.

Cas stripped naked and inched back the shower curtain.

Dean’s tears mingled with the shower spray, but it was unmistakable. He was crying.

Over this. 

Castiel knew the reasons why. Dean felt insecure in his marriage with Meg here. Dean felt insecure about himself with Meg back in the picture. Dean felt insecure about everything, all due to Meg’s sudden appearance.

This Dean was rare. This Dean was raw and emotional. Cas had only seen this Dean a handful of times, when Dean was at his worst, at his most vulnerable.

Dean’s eyes shot open as Cas stepped into the shower. He blinked away tears and steaming water, as startled as a rabbit being discovered by a hungry fox. 

Castiel took a half-step closer, careful so as to seem nonthreatening. He held out his hand and slowly rested it on Dean’s freckled cheek. Dean’s eyes darted in every direction save for Cas’s. Dean breathed deeply and stared off to the left.

“Fifty plus years,” Castiel began. “That’s how long I have known the name Dean Winchester. For all of those years, I was your friend. For most of them, I was your paramour.” Dean sniffled, but he did not move or look at Cas. “And for most of those years,” Cas said, “I was your husband. Steadfast. Faithful. Loyal. Loving. Completely and utterly yours.” Dean moved his line of sight from the shower wall to Cas’s arm, Cas’s hand remaining on Dean’s cheek. “I have died for you. I have fought for you. I have killed for you. I have protected you. But most importantly,” Cas swiped his thumb to wipe away a stray tear from Dean, “I have lived for you.” Castiel felt so raw, so naked — physically and metaphorically — in this moment with Dean. It was exactly as he intended. “So, Dean Winchester, my love, my life, my heart, my soul, answer me this: what makes you think this changes a single goddamn thing?”

Dean’s eyes finally slid over to Cas’s. He did not speak a word, letting the silence stretch on for a moment.

Dean knew that Castiel was right. 

Dean stepped completely out of the shower spray, Cas stepping back as he moved forward. Cas let Dean lead him to the shower wall and grasp his jaw. Dean rested his forehead against Cas’s and said gruffly, “I’m sorry for overreacting.”

Castiel eased Dean into a breathtaking kiss. Dean became putty in Cas’s hands, swaying with him in the humid shower. Cas murmured, “I understand why you did. Don’t be sorry.” Cas brought Dean‘s lips to his. “Always remember that I love you. Promise?”

“I promise, darlin’,” Dean said softly. “Now, would you like to join me for a shower?”

Cas chuckled and kissed Dean one final time. “I might as well.”

————

Killing a fire-breathing dragon made from hellfire was surprisingly easy.

Balthazar had his army throw spears at chinks in the dragon’s scaly armor. The spears hit their intended targets. The dragon went down before it could do any damage.

It was a good thing it happened that way, too. Balthazar wasn’t in the mood to fix Heaven’s headquarters again.

Now that the dragon was dead, Balthazar could focus on the next problem: the pack of demons after Meg.

He would need to have a long think about that.

**Author's Note:**

> The next one out in a few days is going to be even wilder! Something that readers have been requesting is finally happening! Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
